project_peacockfandomcom-20200213-history
Elise
Mother of Spiders Personality Cold and vindictive, Elise is a heartless woman that knows the meaning of true agony. Her life in the human world was one that no one would envy, she still retains the memories of her past life which haunt her to this day. Elise a mysterious and deceitful woman, those who are unlucky enough to fall into her ‘web of deceit’ become part of an endless mind game that she ravishes at the idea of playing. She will twist your words, toy with your heart and manipulate the people in your life until you feel like nothing but filth. She will even attempt to befriend you and make you feel welcome, but once she gets what she desires she will bite your head off and leave you to rot. Elise's destructive behavior and apathy can tear down even the strongest wall of pride. On the other hand Elise is very loyal to her comrades and despite her cruel heart will defend them at least up until she feels like her own life is threatened. Those that betray her trust are in for a world of pain, as she will stop at nothing to destroy her enemies. Elise is also a very intelligent woman and often uses words and events to win battles rather than fighting herself, she loves to "Spin her webs of deceit" to achieve her goals, even if it means destroying hundreds of lives in the process. Elise is the type of woman to keep her enemies close and will often exchange one on one conversations with her most hated opponents. In battle she is charming and seductive, using her powers of persuasion to confuse her opponents even outside her battles this seductive charm carries to her every day personality. Appearance History As a human the beautiful Elise lived a simple life in a small village during the Warring Kingdoms Era. Her family was poor but they got by with what they had. As a little girl Elise was kind and soft-spoken and often spent her days picking flowers in the fields and playing with the little spiders that hid within their petals. Her mother was a seamstress and her father a blacksmith. She mostly spent a lot of time with her mother while her father worked long hours in town to support their family. When she was younger her mother would tell her that she was lucky to be born into such a poor family, that girls like her had it harder in the wealthy class, but for some reason Elise always longed for more. Around the age of 7 her village was attacked and in the process many of the villagers were killed, including her mother and father. Elise managed to survive as one of the soldiers responsible decided to spare her life. Elise had held back the tears to keep the men from hurting her, but on the 3 day journey back to the kingdoms those subdued tears had found their way to the surface. The man who’d taken her had planned to keep her as his wife, but upon returning to the capital, the emperor had taken a liking to the young girl deciding he would adopt her as his daughter. The tragedy of losing the only people she loved eventually led her into a slow and declining depression. Although the period of remorse was long, she eventually outgrew it with age, becoming invested in the wealthy life. Suddenly she was expected to be so much, to be perfect and beautiful at all times, to represent innocence and always appear formal at all events. Elise enjoyed the life and wondered exactly why her mother had shielded her from it. When she finally reached the age of fertility, something changed in her father the emperor. A revolting twist in behavior, one that Elise didn’t quite understand. Growing up he’d always been kind to her, she’d even learned to love him as her father. But there was something about him that was so different. Her life took a turn for the worse the first night the man invited her into his bed. Elise had pleaded with him, begged him not to. But her attempts had been futile. That night she had lost something sacred to her, a piece of her that she couldn’t quite explain. And the many nights that followed she felt more and more of herself, pieces of her soul being ripped from her by the man that she once trusted. Elise soon spiraled into a depression that was irreversible. Refusing to eat she starved herself until the day that she finally met her fatal end. It was a tragic day for both her and the emperor. But one could say that Elise was finally free from the horrid life she’d been thrown into. As a soul Elise traversed the kingdom and watched as the emperor remarried. Watched his wedding and the day his wife gave birth to a beautiful daughter. Mainly years later he would attempt the same evils on this child but Elise swore to protect the girl from the man’s despicable nature. Watching as the young girl grew up; Elise slowly became attached to her. She was beautiful and reminded Elise of her own youth. She developed a bond with the young girl that she couldn’t quite explain. But when the day finally arrived that the emperor snuck into his daughter’s bed, Elise was unable to protect her. There was nothing she could do as a useless soul. For years she watched as the girl suffered like herself and everyday Elise tried and tried to call out to her. Finally the young girl fought back but she was too weak to face the emperor. Whispering into the girl’s ear, Elise told the girl a secret. Finally she had her attention. That night she was to sneak into her father’s bed and use the sharp end of the golden comb he’d given her for her 14th birthday to slay the man. The girl was afraid of the voices she was hearing, but she knew that it had to be done, at least to get the voices out of her head. That night she snuck into her father’s bedroom, careful not to wake her mother who slept beside him. Raising the end of the comb into the air she thrust down, but just before she could make contact her father’s hand shot up catching the girl’s hand. Elise who was watching from the shadows knew this was bad. Whispering into the girl’s ear she told her to run, to get as far away from the man as she could. But the girl could not escape, the emperor throwing the young woman to the ground. In the struggle her mother awoke, but remained quiet as she knew better then to stand up to the emperor. Instead the mother watched as the man beat his daughter until she was black and blue, until there was a lifeless gaze staring back at him. Elise cried out in horror, it was her fault the girl had been killed. Elise couldn’t be there; quickly she left the castle running until she reached a small village. A place that she had once called home, she cried but there were no tears, she was a ghost, nothing more. Her pain meant nothing in this world; she was a nothingness that existed not in the real world, but a dark place. Pure rage consumed Elise and her once beautiful features changed. She promised to avenge the girl and to avenge her own life, but as the rage coursed through her body darkness settled inside her. A wicked laugh erupted from Elise while her eyes glowed crimson. Nearby the sound of a voice emitted. A young girl. “This was you wasn’t it… you’re the one who whispered those things…” the girl spoke. Elise turned to stare at the girl, recognizing her as the daughter of the emperor. An overwhelming guilt settled at the pit of her stomach. She felt her skin crawl and the pain she had once felt become rage. She wanted to tell the girl she was sorry, but the words wouldn’t escape. The girl only stared back in horror at the creature Elise was becoming. Taking a step back the girl prepared to run, her eyes widened. “Don’t run… please…I didn’t mean to hurt you.” Elise called to the girl, but she could not understand why the girl was so afraid of her. She’d only tried to help her, what was she so afraid of? But Elise could not know that she had changed into something monstrous. “Get away from me!” The girl cried out, before turning and running. Elise narrowed her eyes at the girl, hurt clear on her face. But the rage was only continuing to grow inside her. After a moment Elise ran after the girl, chasing her deep into the forest outside the village. The faster the girl ran the angrier Elise became, finally taking a leap for the girl and catching her by the leg. The girl fell into the dirt, tears in her eyes. “Please, please don’t hurt me!” She begged. But Elise was too far gone, she had become a Hollow. There was a loud scream that screeched through the night, but none could hear the cries of the dead. The girls scream screeched to a stop as she was consumed by Elise. Finally there was silence and Elise could tell the girl how sorry she was. But there was no one around. Elise was left alone in the dark and in the reflection of a nearby puddle she could see what she had become. From then on Elise roamed the lands eating the souls of the lost. She wanted to regain her beauty and for every soul she consumed she felt it slowly coming back. Soon she changed again, but nothing she could do could get rid of that horrid mask. She became lonely and loathsome; she grew to hate the living watching them live their happy life’s remembering how awful hers had been. She felt that fate had betrayed her. She found pleasure in deceiving the living with her wicked whispers, spinning webs of lies and ruining the lives of the people she hated. She eventually found the strength to rip the mask from her face. Finally she took a new form; with the mask gone her new shape could finally be recognized. The beautiful and deadly spider princess, Elise, she admired her beauty until she was finally able to leave the world of the living and enter a dark place. A place for creatures like her, the dark valleys of Hueco Mundo became her home and she embraces the beauty of death. She could lurk in the shadows and feed on the lower life forms, becoming stronger and stronger as she wondered the shadowy world. Powers and Abilities